A Pirate's Legend
by Queen Dork meets King Dork
Summary: Sequel to A Pirate's Tale. Jack and Elizabeth are in the dreaded locker. Who will come and save them? And what other horrors and trouble awaits them back in the land of the living?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the delay, but here it is the, well, I hope, highly anticipated sequel to A Pirate's Tale! Remember, Jack and Elizabeth were swallowed by the kraken, Beckett took Will and Jack's crew as prisoners, and we've learned that Barbossa is teaming up with Beckett. Oh, and… what about Davy's heart?

Disclaimer: POTC is unfortunately not mine…

Chapter One: Trickery Afoot

Pain. Searing pain. As Jack felt every fiber of his body being torn and ripped, he allowed himself to think of one thing only. Elizabeth. His bones were crunching in the intense pain and yet he kept her name on an endless loop, not wanting to forget her even for a second. _Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Elizabeth. _His mind wouldn't, couldn't grasp the idea that she was experiencing this same fate. Her name echoed in his mind and he imagined her sitting on a bright sandy beach, free of all troubles, finally happy. The sound of the ocean and its gentle waves whispered softly to him as he tried to block out the sounds of agonized shrieks and screams that ricocheted through the darkness. The pain started to intensify, his blood burned and his heart stung, he wanted nothing more than to escape the pain and hold Elizabeth close. Then he let out one last scream of agony before the darkness completely took over.

--

James Norrington sat tall and stately at his desk. Working for Beckett wasn't something that he was proud of, but James was determined to earn his title as commodore back. Chasing Jack Sparrow through the hurricane last year had been the biggest mistake of his life, that or asking for Elizabeth's hand. James groaned inwardly as he remembered Elizabeth standing in front of him; chin high, declaring her love for Will as they helped Jack escape from the noose. He hadn't felt so embarrassed and rejected in his whole life until then. Then again, his job writing letters for Beckett wasn't very noble and he hated to admit how lowly and shameful he felt when the men that use to be his soldiers looked down on him.

Suddenly Beckett threw open the door to his cabin and smiled grimly at James. He strode in and shifted through James letters, nodding in approval.

"Mr. Norrington, I must say you are doing splendidly at redeeming yourself. In fact you've almost won my trust, but before it's completely yours I have one final task. We've picked up a few prisoners and I'd like you to guard them." Beckett was now staring out at the serene sea, his mind was racing of all he could do once he stabbed Davy's heart and owned the sea. But first he had some other dirty work to attend to. Beckett watched James's face in amusement, he loved controlling people and seeing Norrington's eager to please face made him chuckle. Beckett knew that Norrington wasn't particularly fond of Will because of past events involving Elizabeth and how he despised Jack, which probably included Jack's crew. So Beckett decided to have some fun by playing with Norrington's emotions, it was good practice for the days when Beckett would control the seas and every sailor and pirate roaming his waters.

James nodded and rushed off to watch over the prisoners. This was his chance! He still had time to reclaim his honor and title, not all was lost. Racing down to the brig James took the stairs two at a time and nearly fell as he rounded the corner and viewed the prisoners.

"Mr. Turner." James acknowledged standing tall at the door and keeping his eyes on the wall in front of him, not wanting to show Will his discomfort. Will glanced up, but he couldn't careless about Norrington's hostility, Elizabeth was dead! And the chest… Will closed his eyes and clenched his fists; he had been so close to freeing his father. Now he was locked away and bound for the noose for all he knew. What could he do? Where could he go? Nowhere. His fiancée was gone, and the witty captain wasn't there to magically rescue them. _Jack wouldn't go to the trouble of rescuing us even if he was alive._ Will thought bitterly, after all wasn't Jack the one who had pulled Elizabeth to the depths with him? They needed help. But who? Who knew them and would want to help them or Jack or Elizabeth…wait.

"Mr. Norrington!" Will scrambled to his feet rushed to the bars and fixed his hopeful eyes on James.

"Yes?" James was absolutely stunned, confused, and a little scared. What was Will up to and why was he looking at James like that?

"Elizabeth, she needs your help." Will pleaded behind the bars, hoping James would forget this life of powdered wigs and uniforms and decide to do the right thing and help, even though it would ultimately cost him all he was striving for. James blinked; her name had sent something cold into his heart. Last year he would have been desperate and willing to help, but now he wasn't so eager. He would lose more than he would gain if he were to help. But he still couldn't let any harm come to Elizabeth, she hadn't broken his heart maliciously, her heart just belonged to someone else. Was there a way for him to help and keep his status? There was, he knew it. And perhaps if it all played out well he'd be able to walk away with Elizabeth in his arms. No, that probably wouldn't happen, but he didn't see anything wrong with trying.

"What exactly does she need me for?" James asked, leaning a bit towards Will. This day seemed to be the beginning of something big; he was redeeming himself in the working world and perhaps redeeming himself in the love department. Maybe things would finally turn around and work out for the better.

Will was beside himself with joy. Help! He had found help, now all there was too do was form a plan. Luckily, he had a pretty good idea up his sleeve. Unfortunately Will was losing his caring side as he journeyed with pirates and his so-called idea wasn't a friendly one and someone was guaranteed to get hurt while pursuing it.

"Here's what we need to do." Will began; the plan was on its way.

--

Davy Jones steered his ship across the sandy bottom of the ocean. Bootstrap had been quiet and mournful all day and he had a feeling it was due to the boy's recent disappearance. Will wasn't going to get off that easily. Especially when Davy discovered his chest was no longer buried, it was gone.

Davy seethed and gripped the spokes on the helm harder. His heart was in someone else's hands, who knew what they could do to it. And it was all Will's fault. Davy knew Will had been the one who had stolen his key, which led him to think Will had stolen the chest as well. And Davy wasn't going to let the person who stole his heart get away.

Slipping his tentacle inside his pocket he brushed the surface of the small music box he kept with him at all times. The smooth texture brought back painful memories and Davy shudder. No, the person who was in possession of his heart was definitely not going to escape.

--

Barbossa stood tall at the helm of the _Endeavor _scratching his monkey's, Jack's, head. Everything was going according to plan. Of course he wasn't thrilled that Beckett hired him to go to the ends of the earth to retrieve Jack and Elizabeth, but he was becoming richer because of this expensive bargain. Barbossa grumbled to himself as he realized he needed Jack alive as well. There was a certain trinket nestled in Jack's coarse dreadlocks that was exponentially important to Barbossa. He wouldn't stop till he had it in his hands, and then whatever happened to Jack and his little wench was nothing he was concerned about. Though he knew Beckett's mind was set on torturing the two and then sending them right back to the locker. There were a lot of lowly events Beckett was associated with and knew that when Beckett had Jack and Elizabeth things would get pretty ugly. Maybe that's why the two worked so well together, both couldn't careless of the condition of others as long as they got what they went in for.

--

Elizabeth let out another shriek. Someone was burning her, ripping her, torturing her! But why? Why was she in so much pain? Who was doing this? And what about Jack? Last time she remembered she was lying in bed, sick and he was there comforting her. Jack. Where was he? His name calmed her a little, but she wanted to be in his arms. She wanted him to kiss her, stroke her hair, and tell her everything would be all right. But he wasn't here. And she knew things were definitely not all right. This indescribable pain wasn't normal, she didn't think she could survive much more of it. How was she to make it stop? She couldn't see and all she heard were agonizing screeches filling her with dread. Her mind desperately tried to grasp something comforting, but a deep fear rooted itself in her. Was this the locker? Was she bound to sit in complete darkness, listening to others suffer, while experiencing her own intense pain for all eternity? The thought alone scared her ad shook her to her core. Elizabeth started screaming over and over again, relentlessly, her sore throat from her recent illness began bleeding as each scream ripped up her raw throat.

So that wasn't very long but you basically got an update of every character under the sun. I apologize for the overload of information I got so caught up while writing so there are about a million and one plots throwing themselves at you. If you guys get confused don't hesitate to ask questions… by the way, reviewing would be highly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

I know the first chapter was kind of confusing, don't worry everything will become clear in due time. A reminder: please review!

Chapter Two: Reunited

Jack's eyes snapped open and he was greeted with a blinding light. Groaning Jack sat up and rubbed at his eyes. Every muscle, bone, organ ached and the heat wasn't making him feel any better. Where was he? The ground sprawled out in front of him, a vast empty white plain. Touching the ground the texture was hard… there was nothing else to it, it wasn't sand or dirt, it was merely a white hard ground. The sky was a sickly pale gray, not a cloud in the sky and yet there was no sun. Heat radiated from the stagnant air, no breeze or wind to cool you.

Struggling to his feet he looked around in confusion. He had no recollect of arriving at such a curious place and where was his Pearl, and his crew, and his Lizzie. Jack's heart skipped a couple beats as it all came crushing down on him. His arms squeezing Elizabeth tightly to him as she whimpered and clawed at him, afraid of the kraken as it loomed over them. He took a deep breath and took in his surroundings again. So this was the dreaded locker. He wasn't sure how he felt about it; he wondered why he didn't feel intense fear or why his mind wasn't snapping from the whole ordeal. Instead he began grumbling about why his Pearl and Lizzie didn't appear next to him. They were here, he was sure of it. As to where… he had absolutely no clue.

He turned sharply on his heel and strode forward nearly running into a wooden wall. He stumbled backwards and glanced at the huge object in front of him. It wasn't a wall, it was the Pearl! Climbing its familiar walls he jumped to the deck and ran his hand across its railing and helm, he could barely breath he was so delighted to have his ship back. Running below deck he grazed his fingers across its walls and furniture, all in its rightful place. He dashed back on deck and took in the wonderful structure. His eyes strayed to the main mast standing tall; he couldn't help the lump that formed in his throat. Elizabeth had thrown herself at death to be with him and here he was fawning over a ship. The horizon stretched out in front of him endlessly. He smiled and took the spokes in his hands. He was unstoppable with his Pearl, he would find Elizabeth.

Jack grabbed his compass from his sash to find a heading. He wasn't going to let Elizabeth down, he didn't care if he had to search forever, his eternity here would be spent on finding her. He softly began to hum _their_ song and then smiled as the needle on his compass slowed and stopped.

"Bring me that horizon." Jack whispered; a fierce longing coated his voice. He could just imagine himself sailing towards a sunset and rescuing his fair maiden, the Pearl moving gracefully beneath him. But Jack suddenly leaned over the railing and gazed at the hard surface, he stopped and strained his hearing, but heard nothing but silence. It suddenly donned on him that the ocean was gone, its beautiful waters weren't sloshing under him and the hiss of the waves weren't filling the air. He stared at the helm deep concentration etched his face. There was no moving a ship across a vast wasteland with nothing but his bare hands. It seemed his Pearl wasn't as helpful as he wished.

"Bugger." Reluctantly crawling down the Pearl's side he gazed sadly up at her. He loved his Pearl but there was nothing it could do to help Elizabeth. He glided his fingers across its smooth wood and then stepped back and bowed.

"It's been a pleasure." Jack whispered, turning and grabbing his compass once again. The needle swung in circles before settling to his right. He smiled and began walking in that direction. That's where his Lizzie lied. He kept his steady stride, not once turning back to look at the Pearl. What's done is done. He would never forget his majestic Pearl but for once there was something more important than that ship and he was off to find her.

Hour after hour, or what seemed like it, passed and Jack's walking slowed and his feet ached. Despair threatened to over take him, but he trudged on. She was and here would find her, aching feet wasn't going to stop him. It did scare him a little when he heard his stomach growl and felt his dry throat. He knew that the locker wouldn't be generous to provide food or water, though it shocked him that he needed to it even during death.

He stumbled over his feet suddenly and fell, the ground slammed against his face and he felt blood trickle down his nose. _Great a bloody nose! That's what everyone wants in the bloody locker!_ He jumped up quickly in frustration and was about to draw his sword and slash at the ground when he heard it. A scream. It sounded not so far away and… agonized. It made his heart leap when he knew with his whole being that the scream belonged to Elizabeth. But his stomached dropped as more screams broke through the air. Each one louder and more tortured than the last. He took off, running faster than he had probably in all his life, and after life. His feet throbbed painfully, but he kept pushing on, Elizabeth was so close, he'd be able to hold her against him soon. But she was in pain. The realization that she was in pain fueled him and his legs began flying faster beneath him. _Lizzie, hang on. Ol' Jackie's commin'. _

--

Elizabeth rubbed her aching muscles. She didn't think she had ever been in so much pain before. It took her a moment to realize where she was and what happened. Slowly she took in her surroundings… or lack there of. The complete emptiness and open space scared her more than she thought it would. Not to mention the sweltering heat that came from nowhere, it smothered her and made her pull at the collar of her shirt. She was glad to be rid of the pain, but where was she to go from here? And where was her Jack? Her last moments flashed before her mind and she stifled a cry as she remembered Jack's strong arms wrapping protectively around her.

She sighed heavily as a pounding headache knocked against her skull. She had hoped dying would have least taking away her ailment but it hadn't, and her leg still throbbed from her stab wound that Beckett had been kind enough to inflict her with. That was probably one of the locker's curses, it not only caused pain, but it made sure to drag your pains from the living world down with you.

Elizabeth coughed and stroked her sore throat; her own hysterical screaming had caused it to be more damaged than it should have been, but that pain… She closed her eyes and felt tears fall. She wanted more than ever to be back in Jack's arms. But where would she find him? The place was endless, he could be anywhere. Panicked gripped her and she spun in circles, wanting to see something, anything, to prove that she wasn't alone in this wide emptiness. But she couldn't see anything. Then suddenly she fell to the ground crying hard, she knew she was losing it and if she wanted a chance to get out she would have to calm down and think reasonably. The thought of spending eternity in nothingness caused more panic to choke her and she was sobbing hysterically and gasping for air, which was hard to get when it was so hot and dry. Right when she had herself calmed down, pictures of Jack scared and pleading look right before the kraken had taken them flickered in her mind and another round of loud sobs over took her.

This kept going and going, and even more fear gripped her when she realized she couldn't stop. She would be laying here for eternity, body aching, and crying not being able to pull herself from the panic. The harsh thought made her scream out over and over again, she ignored her stinging throat's protest, she couldn't stop, she couldn't see through her tears, she couldn't feel anything except blind fear, and she couldn't breath! Choking and gasping she drew in tiny gulps of hot air, it didn't supply her with oxygen and through her screams she felt herself falling away back into darkness. _No, no more pain…_

As the darkness began to swallow her and she felt the familiar torture start up again she could hear her name being called out, faintly. Then she could barely feel a rough, warm hand grab hers and her name was called again in a familiar voice, this time filling her with hope. _Jack! Jack has come to rescue me. _Everything fell away, but she was aware that she was no longer conscious even though she could no longer feel the intense heat or the strong hand in hers or hear her name being called out. Then without warning the pain ripped through her and her screams started back up. _No! Jack help! _She couldn't move or see and she was so afraid this time she wasn't going to last. Jack had found her and yet she felt it was only a matter of time before the pain really killed her. But it couldn't, this was the locker, she was already dead and this pain… it would probably be something that occurred often. The locker was a place of pain, and it wasn't going to be anything less. She couldn't die and escape this, if anything would save her from it, it would be her mind snapping and blocking off all feeling. Unless her Jack could save her…

Meanwhile Jack had Elizabeth in his lap. She was thrashing and screaming, tears streaking down her cheeks. He had finally found her, but he still couldn't help her. He kissed every inch of her face, stroking her arms, hair, and cheeks. Watching her endure such extreme pain nearly killed him; he wasn't shocked to find tears falling from his own eyes.

"Wake up luv! Please Lizzie." Jack cried as Elizabeth whimpered and screamed his name. It tore him up inside. She didn't deserve such pain; she didn't deserve to be in the locker. Jack held her tighter against him and rocked her back and forth; trying to soothe her tortured screams and tensed body. It seemed like hours before she finally stopped thrashing and fell quietly against Jack, limp. He kissed the top of her head and then propped her chin up to look into her face.

"I promise to save ye, luv. I won't let ye suffer this." Jack whispered into her ear and started the slow rocking back up. Gradually he started humming their song once again, remembering the fun they had back on a certain island long ago. Elizabeth's golden hair shimmering in the light of the bonfire, the moon illuminating her pale skin, and her soft laugh and beautiful smile, at the time he hadn't known it would become one of his favorite memories, he just hoped he and Elizabeth would be able to escape and create more fond memories… he hoped.

--

"Let's look at it!" Ragetti whispered excitedly rubbing his hands together in anticipation. It was night and all the prisoners and guards had finally fallen asleep. Will had taken the longest, he felt lost and broken with Elizabeth gone, he felt he couldn't just sit there doing nothing when his fiancée had faced such a grim fate. But the emotionally overload and physical fatigue had finally taking its toll and he drifted into a deep sleep.

Pintel and Ragetti had crawled to the furthest corner of the cell, waiting till they were the only one's awake before viewing their prize. Pintel chuckled and rummaged through his coat withdrawing the heart of Davy Jones. The two pirates eyed the red, slimy object in awe. The heart of the most feared pirate in all the seas was here in their hands! They giggled in impish glee; the power of the sea was at their fingertips. They had always been the underdogs, but now they could steal the spotlight and be the ones to possess the treasure. The pirates stopped laughing as if on cue when a thought struck both of them. Pintel looked at Ragetti in confusion then glanced back to the heart beating away in his palm.

"What do we do wiv' it?" Ragetti asked, still gazing, amazed, at the heart. Pintel shrugged, both were at a loss at what to do next.

Thanks so much for reviewing amachan-13 and Crystalyna du Starrvan! Why not follow their lead and review too?


	3. Chapter 3

By the way if things just seem odd or ya just don't understand, reading the first story, A Pirate's Tale might help. Anyway, read on…

Chapter Three: Plans and Realization

Will laid his head against the rough wood of the ship. The sun had just risen but Will was wide-awake. His legs itched to be strolling the deck; his hands ached to pull ropes and sails taut, but worst of all his heart ached just to see the ocean. He hadn't known he'd fallen so in love with its tossing waters until he'd been locked away, forbidden to view the majestic blue. Of course he missed Elizabeth, but it calmed him to hear from Norrington that Beckett really was going to retrieve them from the ends of the Earth. True, Beckett wasn't rescuing Jack and Elizabeth with good intentions, but still, Will felt better knowing every day he was closer to seeing his Elizabeth.

Glancing down at the cluster of still sleeping pirates he had to admit he was amazed by their dedication to their captain. When they heard that the minute they spotted Jack and Elizabeth at world's end, Norrington was going to discreetly spring them from their prison and revolt against the soldiers, tossing Beckett to the shore at World's Ends, they nodded and grinned excitedly. All promised to fight to the death to make Jack proud upon his return to the living. Will had seen the determination in their eyes, they had seen their captain die they weren't going to witness it again. Besides leaving Beckett in the locker only seemed fit, he was monster ad eserved no less.

A fleeting feeling of guilt passed through Will when he realized Norrington's part in the plan. It wasn't big, but if he were to be caught "accidentally" dropping the key by their cell when they arrived at World's End, not only would his job be in danger but his life. Will knew it was selfish asking for Norrington's help, he really was a good guy, he didn't deserve to die for one's greed. But then again Will wasn't one for giving up and if asking Norrington for a favor would save Elizabeth, gain his freedom and hopefully and ultimately his father's, he wasn't going to hold back.

Will fingered his father's dagger he was able to hide in his boot. His thumb smoothes over its rough edge and he closed his eyes. He had been so close! And the chest was just in the Captain's Quarters, it was so close if he weren't confined he would have the heart already. His dagger would stab that heart, he wasn't going to let his father be imprisoned on the Dutchman any longer. He just needed the right moment. _Soon I will free you, father…_

--

Barbasso snatched another apple in his hand tossing it lightly into the air, throwing himself into a chair sloppily, and propping his dingy boots on a nearby table. Beckett sat primly at his desk, daintily holding a small cup of tea; his white wig and crisp uniform were more noticeable in the presence of Barbasso in his pirate garb. The two had polar opposite appearances, but their mindsets couldn't be more alike.

"When do you think we will arrive?" Beckett questioned reaching for the map that Barbasso had stolen from Singapore long ago; it had been during his time as Jack's first mate. They hadn't needed the map until now.

"Soon enough. Ye might want ta wear a coat before too long." Barbasso advised, as he trailed his finger across their path on the map. Beckett raised a questioning eyebrow as Barbasso bit into his apple.

"And when we arrive, we will be able to find Mr. Sparrow and Miss Swann?" Beckett asked, he would never admit it, but it made him uneasy to travel to the ends of the Earth using the help of a pirate. For all he knew Barbasso was leading them to their death. But Barbasso had no intention of ridding Beckett, he was actually quite interested in the torture Beckett would inflict on Elizabeth and Jack.

"Aye, but I'm curious, what are ye plannin' on doing once ye 'ave them?" Beckett grinned sadistically and stood from his seat, walking over to his far table where Davy Jones's chest sat. For a moment he just lazily dragged his fingers across its intricate designs, he was intrigued to know that underneath his fingers lay all his hopes and dreams that someday soon would come true. But even though he had the key he dared not open it and ruin his excited anticipation. He wanted to prolong the moment, build his suspense and watch the horror in other's faces as he claimed the Dutchman and position as captain.

Retrieving Jack and Elizabeth was going to be fun, more of his sick revenge, he had to admit if he they hadn't gotten eaten by that disgusting creature he might not be in possession of the chest. But still, Elizabeth had hurt him by refusing his heart, Jack had always been the most annoying pirate and he hadn't done a speck of good with his previous position in the East Indian Trading Company, not to mention he was suppose to be dead, hung for piracy back in Port Royal. It was time for payback, or least punishment.

"I have long since lost my good intentions to them. But I assure you, my plans are far from dull." He turned to Barbasso and chuckled darkly. Barbasso smirked and twirled his apple in his hands. Beckett strolled back to his desk and looked once more at the map. Barbasso watched him in curiosity; Beckett was definitely underestimated, his appearance and rank misleads everyone to believe he is a noble, responsible man, when in reality he was far from it. Barbasso wasn't sure if he should feel proud to be working along such a devious man, or disturbed that there was a man alive whose heart was blacker than his own.

--

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open and she sighed. Her mind was fuzzy and she wasn't sure where she was and what-. She shuddered when the memory of the pain flashed through her mind. It had been terrible, she had been so afraid it would never stop. In fact she only ceased feeling the pain when it had completely knocked her out. But through the pain she had sworn she had heard Jack calling her. Even as it racked her body and she was falling into unconsciousness, she had felt his hand.

She tried to sit up to look for Jack, she knew he was here, but something stopped her. Panic rushed through her as she began frantically tugging at what held her down. As she pushed the object off of her, it flew right back around her, pinning her to the ground… and against something.

"Now luv, I can't 'ave ye getting' lost in this horrid place, can I?" Jack whispered, nestling his face against her neck, his arms, which had been her restraints, squeezed her tightly. At first Elizabeth just stared at his serene body, cuddled up to her and his dark mass of dreadlocks, then it hit her. Jack was here!

"Jack! Are you okay?" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed every inch of his face before pulling away and looking him over for any wounds, she was worried that the locker had already had a go at him as well.

"Luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, there's nothing to worry about." He tangled a hand in her golden hair and brushed her cheek with the other, he was so glad she was fine. Watching her whimper and scream in unfathomable pain had been the worst experience he had ever endured. Self- consciously he tightened his grip on her even more, warding off the previous torture. Jack sighed and buried his face into her hair; right now he wanted nothing more to save her. Right now he wanted to leave up to his legends by forming a brilliant plan to escape from this evil place. But he knew it wasn't going to be simple, if there even was a way out.

Elizabeth stroked Jack's face and kissed him lightly on the lips. She had almost lost him. If she hadn't handcuffed herself to mast as well Jack would be here alone. A shiver ran down her spine. A world without Jack Sparrow wasn't a world at all. She didn't even want to imagine what life would be like without him, it was too painful. If he died, where would she go? Who would she turn to? She gasped and sat up straight. Jack sat up too and looked into her face quizzically.

"What's wrong luv?" Jack tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking at her terrified expression with concern.

"Will. I- where did- is he- what if-" Elizabeth stammered, completely at a loss for words. Will. She had just left him. He had been on the Dutchman the last time the saw each other, the Dutchman! He could be dead and she hadn't had one thought of him as she chained herself to the mast. And he had been risking his life retrieving Jack's compass like Beckett ordered him. Risking his life, and she hadn't even cared to think of him the past couple of days. As for loving him… she did love Will, like… like a brother. Her love lies with Jack though, she knew this, but Will didn't. For all he knew she was still aboard the Pearl hiding away from Jack's debt to Davy. He had know idea that she had willing gave herself to death to be with the man she loved, which so happened to _not_ be her fiancé. What had she done?

Tears sprang to her eyes and she buried her head into her hands, sobbing. She was so selfish! Will would be heartbroken and it would be all her fault! It wasn't how she wanted to leave Will, she didn't want him to hear of her dying for Jack, not when he had no word from her first. It was just like the legend of Davy Jones; she had betrayed him in the worst way. She let her love get out of control and now Will was suffering. But she couldn't have left Jack; no she would rather be enduring the locker's pain then live on without Jack. But what of Will?

Jack on the other hand couldn't careless about the whelp. Meeting up with Will on the island he had noticed an almost forced smile when he asked about Elizabeth, as if he felt as her fiancé he was obligated to ask. Will had had eyes only for the chest; he wasn't good enough for Elizabeth. He knew it was only right for Elizabeth to wonder what became of her fiancé but Jack felt she was wasting her tears on someone who was less than deserving of them. She shouldn't get upset over someone who was more worried about a bloody heart in a chest than his own beautiful girl to which he was betrothed.

Betrothed. Jack snorted and pulled Elizabeth into is lap, wiping away her tears. He didn't care what everyone said or who the fiancé was because Jack wasn't going to let her go. He wouldn't smile and wave her off as she sailed away with Will. He wasn't going to witness her being married off to some- of course he wouldn't. They were in the locker! They wouldn't witness anything but heat and pain unless they were rescued… by whom? The whelp? He wasn't capable of leading a crew to the ends of the world. Jack hated to admit but for once he had no plan. His sword was useless in this hell hold and his wit wasn't going to be of much help either. Holding Elizabeth in his arms made him aware that they really did have only each other. But he would rather face the locker alone than have Elizabeth with him facing torture. Unfortunately there was nothing to be done. Jack Sparrow, clever trickster and admired pirate always just barely escaping danger, had finally met his match.

Glancing down at Elizabeth clinging onto him and drying her tears on his shirt he kissed her hair and propped her chin up to look into her eyes.

"Will isn't worth your tears, darlin'." Jack whispered as Elizabeth trembled in his arms. At first Elizabeth was tempted to slap Jack and demand an apology for insulting her fiancé, but then she collapsed back into tears and buried her face in his chest. She had no idea how or why, but she believed Jack. She could feel truth and sincerity behind his words. Will couldn't have been there to rescue her from the kraken, but she felt because of that, because of his lack of appearance when she needed him, something wasn't right. She knew the Will had loved her deeply before would have found anyway possible to be with her. But something had changed; her love no longer belonged to Will, but where did his lie?

Thanks for reading everyone! I'm so grateful for the positive response, so please keep reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, I feel as though this is a tad late but I have recently realized that writer's block is no joke. But I'm free of it now so enjoy…

Disclaimer: POTC isn't mine, neither are the wonderful characters…

Chapter Four: Allies?

"AAAHHhhh!" Beckett snarled throwing the chest across the room. It thudded loudly against a wall, leaving an indent as it clattered loudly to the ground. He seethed and tore at his powdery wig. Where was it?! No one had touched the chest, he had locked it up and hidden the key and yet… it was gone! His power, his hopes, his dreams were ruined once he saw the empty condition of the chest.

"No!" Beckett shouted his used teacup and chucked it at the far wall, watching it shatter delicately and listening to the pieces delicately fall to the ground. Who stole it?! Who stole everything he'd ever wanted right from under him?!

He stared at the small metal key in his hands and remembered his pure joy as the key had twisted in the lock, his blissful anticipation as he swung the lid open, and then his crushing despair and anger when he was greeted with nothing but a dirty, cool bottom of a metal chest. Was the heart still on the island? No, he wouldn't have left it there… but then again he had been too stubborn to open the chest earlier for fear of eliminating his happy suspense, but now he had nothing! He didn't have anything but an empty chest, broken teacup, and fresh frenzied anger he just couldn't wait to take out on two very dead people that would soon be at his mercy. But first he wanted to know the whereabouts of his greatest treasure.

Snatching his sword off his desk he watched it gleam and smirked. Once he had the heart again he wouldn't let it out of his sight. Chuckling he slide his sword in its sheath, concocting gruesome plans for the unsuspecting thief. He strode on deck and watched in amusement as everyone stilled their actions and turned to him expectantly, awaiting the orders they knew he would call out. Beckett took a couple of slow steps forward and then smiled, a sick glint in his eyes.

"It seems we have among us a thief. And as Commodore I find a thief among the Navy despicable, you give a bad name to this honored group. So come forth now before you create more mockery and disgrace to your fellow soldiers." Beckett stood his ground waiting for someone to step forward. His confident smile wavered as he watched the soldiers look at each other in confusion and apprehension. Except for Barbossa standing proudly against the main mast, this didn't go unnoticed by Beckett and he started to feel doubt creeping into his mind for asking this pirate to help him on his journey. But he couldn't be sure, Barbossa had been eager to earn the gold Beckett offered him and he had absolutely no hesitation towards the torturing of Jack or Elizabeth. So far Barbossa hadn't given him a reason to not trust him but… had he given him a reason _to_ trust him. Beckett took in a breath and laughed lightly, he had to loosen them up to get a confession, he'd strike fear into the culprit's heart once he found him.

"No one is stepping forward and taking responsibility for their actions? Well, then I guess we're just going to have to do this the hard way then. Soldiers, gather into a single line and… oh, bring forth the prisoners." Beckett observed the soldiers arranging themselves into an unsure, anxious line. They knew being on Beckett's bad side was the worst place to be. And they were definitely not looking forward to doing this the "hard way."

--

"Jack, where are we going?" Elizabeth inquired as she clung to his arm. They had been plodding along in the middle of nowhere for quite sometime now. After Elizabeth's tears had dried and Jack reassured her that Will would be fine, he was probably finding a way to rescue them right now (_I bloody wish…)_ and when they did return he would completely understand why and how she feel in love with the charming Jack Sparrow. To this Elizabeth was a bit skeptical she wanted nothing more than to leave this desolate place and sail the seas with Jack but… how could she tell Will? How could she tell him that she no longer loved him in that way and though she appreciated his strength and tenacity to put his life on the line for her's she didn't want him? She… she couldn't, she felt as though Will had became her best friend, almost a brother, how could she break his heart? At the present time these thoughts seemed useless it was more probable that Jack and Elizabeth would never set eyes on Will again, so why plague herself with troublesome thoughts.

Jack on the other hand wanted Elizabeth to be free from the whelp, he didn't care if the Will was suffering right now, he no longer was the subject of Elizabeth's love and Jack wanted it to stay like that. But Jack did noticed mush to his delight that Elizabeth wasn't very reluctant to drop the Will topic.

He also noticed a certain black spot gone that he had nearly forgotten about. Unfortunately the bruises from Beckett's punch and the gash from his sword were not healed on Elizabeth and as they walked Jack noticed her breathing becoming a bit ragged. He knew she must still be sick, the locker wouldn't be kind enough to spare her that. In fact as he looked down at her he realized she was limping and the sight broke his heart. She was in pain.

Sighing Jack slowly stopped and kissed the top of her head and then froze. There was something in the distance. Rubbing Elizabeth's arms that were entwined with his he kissed the top of her hair again. Squinting, Jack tried to get a better look at the object just barely able to be seen when he heard Elizabeth mutter something.

"What?" Jack asked feeling Elizabeth hug herself closer to him and he wrapped arms around her.

"I said, where are we going? Though I'm pretty sure the answer is nowhere seeing as we are in- Jack? What's that?" Elizabeth had been looking in Jack's eyes when she realized he wasn't listening and turned to see what captured his attention. There was a small object that seemed to be lying… just lying there unmoving in the distance.

"Luv, the answer to yer first question is wherever that something in the horizon is. Shall we?" Jack spoke holding his arm out for Elizabeth to take. She laughed and nodded wrapping both of her arms around his one and they trudged forward. It was hours before they finally were close enough to identify the object. And when they discovered what it was they wished they hadn't. The figure was a young man, in a tattered sailor's garb. Well, they were pretty sure it was a young man; his face was mutilated as if it had melted away, and his arms and legs weren't in ay better condition. Even though being in the locker meant you were dead this sailor was obviously further gone than that, no longer conscious of the heat and empty plain he was in. They had no idea how long he had been wondering this horrid place or how long it took for him to be reduced to this sorry state. All they knew was the locker probably held more dread than they were aware of.

Elizabeth began to cry she buried her head into Jack's chest and he stroked her hair nervously. He couldn't help but to wonder if this was to be their fate. Is this what was to become of them, wondering around frantically searching for nothing and eventually withering away to the point of not having a face. He shuddered to think of being conscious during this ordeal.

"'Lizbeth, luv, it's okay. Let's walk this way." Jack gently offered, but as they started walking away his heart pounded painfully in his chest watching her sob into his chest with such a painful limp in her step. He gathered her in his arms and strode off, as far as he could manage from the ruined corpse.

"Jack… Jack is that… is that what's going to happen… to us." Elizabeth asked terrified, between her sobs. Jack sat down and pulled her into his lap, crushing her tightly to his chest as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck.

"No Lizzie. I will not let that happen to ye, besides I'm sure my valiant crew is on their way to rescue their favorite captain." Jack lifted Elizabeth's chi and planted light, sweet kisses all over her face. Elizabeth wished more than anything that what Jack said was true but she wasn't sure how Gibbs would be able to convince the crew to sail to world's end. But for some reason it didn't scare her, well, not very much. As long as she was with Jack she knew she'd be fine, even if she it meant staying in the locker.

That's when it hit her. It wasn't just a strong fondness or infatuation, no this was it, this was the real thing. This was love. If she was willing to stay in the locker for all eternity enduring pain and torture just for Jack, it must be love. It explained so much, the flutter in her heart when Jack looked in her eyes, her quickened pulse when Jack stroked her hair, and the absolute bliss when their lips molded together. The first night that they had kissed she felt such a burst of emotion she was sure it was love, now there was absolutely no doubt.

Grinning from ear to ear because of her discovery she pulled Jack into a rib-crushing embrace and captured his lips, kissing him hard with every ounce of love and devotion she could muster. The horrors of the locker and perhaps the locker itself disappeared and it was only Jack and Elizabeth. They pulled away only to catch their breath; Jack smiled and caressed her cheek. Once Elizabeth's ragged breaths had slowed she looked deeply in Jack's eyes.

"Jack… I love you."

--

Will stumbled onto the deck, blinking from the intense sun. He had no idea why the prisoners were ordered to assemble on deck but he knew it couldn't possibly be for anything good. But after a few moments Will realized the prisoners weren't the only ones being lined up, the whole crew was in a line, and judging by the shifting of their feet and eyes cast downward Will guessed they weren't thrilled with this sudden arrangement.

Fiddling with his shackles Will surveyed the deck until he spotted a very grim looking Beckett. _Whatever happened, I hope it won't interfere with saving Elizabeth._

Beckett nodded his head in approval at the neat formation he then began pacing slowly in front of the large line. He stopped when he noticed Barbasso standing off to the side observing the line as well. Anger bloomed inside of Beckett; did the pirate think he could disobey orders? Sure Barbossa was a captain as well, but not of this ship and he was being paid to be of help, not to be second captain, after all he was only a pirate, someone who can't be trusted.

"Mr. Barbossa, didn't I clearly tell everyone to form a line? Which, if my eyes aren't deceiving me, was done, except by you. Why is that?" Beckett squinted his eyes in fake confusion, as he stood before Barbossa. Eyes widening a fraction Barbasso turned and looked Beckett squarely in the eye.

"Boy, I'd think about givin' ye elders a bit more respect, 'specially one in possession o' certain map and knowledge of the very place ye headin' to." Beckett blinked then recovered. The nerve of him! Did Barbossa think he was better than him?! If so, he was in for a rude awakening, Beckett wasn't going to let Barbossa speak to him like that. _Elder or not_ Beckett thought sarcastically.

Beckett was struggling to keep his temper in check, as was Barbasso. What exactly was Beckett insinuating, that he was lowly? Did Beckett consider him a crewmember, because if he did he wasn't going to think that for long! Both captain stared angrily into each other's eyes. Both were too stubborn to back down and let the other take charge. Beckett realized this and snapped, someone undermining him and then humiliating him in front of his crew was too much.

"Gentlemen, I think we've found our thief." Beckett finally spoke, slowly, watching Barbasso's face change from annoyed, to shock, to enraged. The crew, however, was delighted to have Beckett's rage set on someone else.

" And what exactly is it I've stolen from ye?" Barbossa hissed, clenching his fists in frustration.

"Mr. Barbossa, do you remember a certain chest stored in my cabin?" Beckett inquired, raising an eyebrow as he stepped forward. Of course Barbossa had seen it and of course he had already devised plans on stealing it, but he hadn't yet. Beckett's accusations weren't far off but as of now they were wrong.

Pintel and Ragetti's hearts sped and they threw frantic glances at each other. The heart seemed very conspicuous in Pintel's front pocket; he gulped as he felt each distinctive beat of the heart. They finally had one treasure to themselves and it was giving them bad luck, what are the odds?

"Aye, is it no longer in yer possession?" Barbossa guessed glaring at Beckett powerfully, he hated the demeaning tone Beckett was using, it was a tone you'd use with a disobedient six-year old.

"Yes, it has unfortunately disappeared. Though it was a poor move on the thief's part, for I have with me the only key that opens the chest. So I'd hand it back now before you get into deeper trouble, Hector." Beckett sneered, no longer being polite. The stubborn pirate was causing more trouble than help at the moment and Beckett was beginning to wonder if throwing him in the brig would be the best.

"I would except I am without it. Ye've got the wrong thief." Barbssa laughed dryly, and then turned on his heel heading for the stairs.

"Not so fast. You are a pirate, a very successful one I hear. So believing you as the thief isn't entirely astonishing, is it?" Beckett called to the retreating pirate, he didn't want to become enemies with his guide to world's end but why wasn't Barbossa cracking and admitting he stole the heart?

"I told ye, I don't 'ave it! Besides if I were to steal the chest I'd 'ave a better plan so as ye wouldn't come throwing ye nonsense at me!" Barbossa barked, he was now infuriated. So Beckett really did believe he was lying and that he was taking more than Beckett offered for his help. Well, Barbossa did plan on taking the chest, but still to think Beckett expected such poor stealing from Barbasso was hurting his reputation. Barbossa huffed, he felt threatened, and began acting on a pirate's instinct; he slipped a small key from his pocket and held it discreetly in his hand. He sauntered over to Will and grabbed him.

"What makes ye think this pathetic excuse for a man didn't steal it, he's been known to spring cells." Barbossa hissed angrily, and then much to Will's surprise and shock he felt Barbossa slide the small key into his hand as he circled over to Beckett leaving Will with the key to the shackles that bound him and the rest of the _Pearl's_ crew.

"Mr. Turner hasn't escaped these cells I'm sure of it. But you have been roaming this ship freely and therefore have had plenty of opportunities to take what was rightfully mine." Beckett had it; he stepped up to Barbossa, withdrawing his sword ready to plunge it into his heart when he felt a small dagger go to his throat.

"Drop your sword." Will demanded digging is dagger into Beckett's neck.

Again, I apologize for the delay; I've gotten some nice reviews but please, would you be so kind as to send me more. In exchange I'll fork over some virtual cookies. Ugh, sorry about the misspelled Barbossa's, I must be having an off day...


	5. Chapter 5

So, so, so sorry, I know it's been a long wait so I apologize profusely and present you with the late chapter… sorry…

Disclaimer: POTC is definitely not mine…

Chapter Five: Turn of Events

_"Jack… I love you."_

Jack stood straight and still, he was shell-shocked. Did she just… no, she couldn't possibly… there just was no way that… or… maybe. Jack lowered his eyes to Elizabeth's and gazed at her beautiful face staring sincerely and… lovingly (?!) up at him. She really did, she really did love him. Elizabeth loved him. The thought made his heart soar, he felt more alive than ever, which was a bit odd at this time seeing as Jack was very much dead. All the legends of Captain Jack Sparrow spun tales of valiant sword fights, clever trickery, and amazing plundering, never did they tell of his roguish heart being captured by the governor's daughter. But hardly any of those legends held the truth, no the real truth, the real Captain Jack Sparrow was unbelievably, inescapably, irrevocably in love and being completely and amazingly loved back. This was one situation when Jack's witty words left him and he was dumb-stricken, however a flood of emotions filled his heart and he did the only thing he could think of. He gripped Elizabeth's hair softly and crashed his lips onto her's, letting their fiery feelings and passionate thoughts completely engulf them.

They finally pulled away after a several minutes for the need to breath. Jack leaned his forehead against Elizabeth's and breathed in her warm, sweet scent. Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Jack's iridescently happy face, his eyes were still closed as he soaked in every beautiful ounce. Letting out a shaky breath Elizabeth smiled and then laughed, the moment of pure happiness and love enveloping her. Jack's eyes flew open to the sound of her light giggling and he grinned letting out a low chuckle.

"Lizzie, what 'ave ye done to the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?" Jack whispered running his fingers through her long hair. Elizabeth beamed at him and stroked his cheek.

"I loved him." Elizabeth responded eyes glimmering with her new found emotion. Jack laughed and pulled her into his embrace, realizing that not even death could tear them apart. Their love was stronger than they ever thought possible. Jack rubbed Elizabeth's back and for a split second he wondered what Will's reaction would have been had they been still alive for him to witness their blooming love. But Jack and Elizabeth were going to be stuck together in the locker forever so it didn't matter, right?

--

Beckett felt his anger flare once again. How dare the lowly blacksmith put a blade to his neck. Will was just a prisoner! There definitely would be a punishment for this outrageous act… once Beckett's crew helped him. But Beckett's crew just looked around in bewildered confusion. They knew they were supposed to help their captain in distress but… they didn't want to. Maybe if they just stood to the side they would finally be free of the horrid Commodore and vicious captain. The crew stared at Will's dagger, too afraid to move and rebel against the captain but their eyes willed the dagger to press deeper into Beckett's neck.

"I said, drop the sword." Will commanded fiercely, gripping Beckett's neck tightly and sliding the dagger slowly across his jugulars. Beckett grimaced in humiliation and waited a second longer for his supposedly faithful crew to step forward, but no one moved. With an irritated sigh Beckett threw his sword to the deck watching it clattered loudly and then threw icy glares to his crew.

"Beckett ye should never anger a pirate, because it'd be dangerous and ye will always lose. Pirates gain allies just as fast as they make enemies, ye should know that." Barbossa announced smiling to the gullible blacksmith and Beckett's disloyal crew. It was all too easy. Beckett just smirked disgustedly at Barbossa rolling his eyes as Will tied his hands behind his back with a bit of rope. Mean while the _Pearl's_ crew had all passed the key down their line and were free of their shackles. Grabbing up the _Endeavor's_ crew's weapons (which left them even more afraid and baffled) they circled Beckett grinning widely.

"What say ye to throwing this piece of lecherous filth into the brig?" Barbossa threw the keys to the brig to Will, he nodded and pushed Beckett down the stairs and into the brig, leaving both crews shouting and cheering happily on deck. Barbossa viewed the _Pearl's_ loyal but gullible crew and then the _Endeavor's_ hard-working and capable crew. _Yes, this is way too easy._

James Norrington stood to the side watching the event in curiosity. This was not planned and though he wasn't fond of Barbossa, but he was delighted not to have to work for Beckett any longer. In fact Beckett's ex-crew, it seemed, were just as happy for Beckett's capture as he was. Which meant gaining his position back as Commodore really wouldn't be that hard, right? Once he was rid of these pirates he'd become a respectable man again. But what about rescuing Elizabeth and Jack? Surely people would get the wrong impression if he were to pull Jack from the locker. But then again Elizabeth was there too. Was this journey to the locker really beneficial? Or would it be best for him to walk away? James smiled slightly and began strolling across the deck, blocking the cheers and shouts of the crews as another thought drifted into his mind. If he couldn't gain anything from the act itself then maybe he could gain something as a payment for his daring rescue from those he would be rescuing. Or maybe… James let his eyes fall to the stairs where Will disappeared down a couple of minutes ago. Will was desperate to have Elizabeth back, but how far was he willing to go to get her back?

--

"Alright, Lizzie?" Jack whispered worriedly, while keeping an arm around her at all times. She still was a bit wobbly and unsteady on her feet from her recent ailment, which had her clammy and coughing, and wound. Jack wished he could let her rest but there was nowhere to rest. He didn't want her sitting out in this baking heat for so long. But then again it probably was their only choice, where else were they to go when in the locker. Elizabeth's impairments were definitely a huge worry for Jack but so was hunger. He didn't think dead people would be hungry or thirsty for that matter but here he was, stomach growling and throat dry. He knew Elizabeth was suffering from hunger and dehydration as well, but she was too strong and caring to burden him with her problems.

"Yes, I'm fine…Jack, are you positive your crew is searching for us?" Elizabeth knew she was just humoring herself. Jack would never tell her that there was no hope or no way of getting out, but all the same it was nice hearing Jack's unrealistic promises.

"Lizabeth, ye 'ave no idea. I bet they've recruited the best pirates around. They've set sail long ago and are braving every storm and unwelcome pirate they face. They won't stop until they've found us, after all, who can live with out the beautiful Miss Swann and legendary Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack squeezed Elizabeth tight and smiled weakly. He wanted to believe his own words but odds were Mr. Gibbs was in Tortuga drowning away the sorrows of his dead Captain and would wake up the next day with a heavy heart and headache. As for the rest if the crew, they'd probably already found other captains to follow, they didn't have time to sit ad cry, they wanted treasure. Pirates.

"I hope you're right." Elizabeth breathed, feeling a fear settle over her. She couldn't be happier being with Jack but the thought of being here (!) forever and enduring heaven knows what with the possibility of losing Jack completely… it made her stomach clench and her heart ache. She didn't want to be without Jack for a minute.

Elizabeth pulled herself against Jack tighter, willing away the pain in her leg and the cough in her lungs. Jack glanced down and a fear of his own filled his heart. Alive Jack was brave, courageous pirate with not a care in the world. But not only has love changed that but death. Who knew what the locker would throw at them? He was grateful to have his love by his side, but he was so scared for her. He shuddered when he thought of going this alone. He didn't want Elizabeth in harm's way, but he had to admit, he felt so much better having her there with him. He was nothing but a memory to the living and when he thought of what could have happened, Elizabeth alive with whelp and he in the locker, it made him feel desperate, he never wanted to be reduced to a memory to Elizabeth. He wanted to be by her side forever.

Suddenly a sharp gust of wind blew from behind them and they flew to the ground in surprise. Jack pushed Elizabeth under him as he shielded her from whatever was coming their way. But the wind didn't stop it only grew stronger and stronger until Jack and Elizabeth felt themselves rise and panicked gripped them as they felt themselves sliding across the ground. Jack gripped Elizabeth's arms tightly so as not to lose her in this freakish wind gust. But the wind pushed them along, and then began coming from all sides. Whipping them around wildly. Jerking and shaking the two until Jack's fingers loosened from Elizabeth and he felt himself flying backwards away from her.

"NO!" Jack snarled and clawed the ground trying to crawl back to Elizabeth, who was being blown the opposite way just as strongly. Elizabeth's terror had her gasping for breath and tears streaming down her face. She couldn't leave Jack, she couldn't do this without Jack, she_ needed_ Jack! Elizabeth's fingernails scraped the ground as she tried to find purchase. Jack began shrinking as he tumbled from the force of the wind out of sight. He was growling and fighting against the wind with all he had, but with a sickening plunge in his stomach he realized there was no use. His heart clenched in blind fear and he didn't cease is frantic clawing at the ground.

Elizabeth's tears came harder as Jack's tiny figure disappeared in the horizon completely from her. She stopped pushing against the wind fell limply to the ground allowing the wind to tumble and push her as it wanted. It was hours before the wind ceased, the whooshing dissipated, and Elizabeth was finally still. She laid on her back, completely shaken from the whole ordeal. Her eyes stared upwards into the gray nothingness. After a couple of minutes passed and she collected herself she sat up and looked around. She expected nothing but turned and nearly screamed as she found a familiar figure standing before her.

"W-W-Will?"

--

Jack screamed bloody murder into the pale sky above. The wind had finally ended but she was gone! She was probably scared out of her mind and she was alone! What was going to happen to her? She needed Jack to be there! Jack needed _her_ to be there! She shouldn't have to face this alone.

Jack groaned and pounded the ground with his fists. This was bloody unfair! Not only did he have to face the locker but also he had finally found the love of his life and she was ripped away from him. Jack sighed heavily and then dug his fingers into his scalp, gripping his dreadlocks painfully. How could he let this happen? How could he let her get wounded, sick, and now lost? He didn't deserve her, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let anything else happen to her.

Jack shook his head and cleared his frantic thoughts. Slowly he stood and looked around. The same plain vast open ground lay before him and the same sickly sky stretched up ahead. But as he turned completely around he noticed he wasn't alone.

"Bugger."

Sorry… again. But anyway I know this isn't really all that long so again, sorry. And I love cliffhangers so I thought I'd throw one in, and I promise to update sooner so I won't be leaving you in suspense for too long. I feel greedy asking because you all have been so patient but would you all be so kind as to review? It might just make the next chapter appear faster… hint, hint.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry! My computer has been down and I lost connection with the Internet. Please don't forget the story I'm terribly sorry, I hate when it takes so long for someone to update too. Anyway here is the next chapter…

Disclaimer: POTC isn't mine, if it was the movies would have taken decades to be completed.

Chapter Six: Punishment

"W-W-Will?" Elizabeth was struck with absolute shock at Will's appearance, then happiness they were rescued! But suddenly a fear settled in her, she had no idea as to where Jack was besides… she wasn't too keen on the idea of telling Will about her change of heart. In fact, if any thought plagued her it was admitting her true feelings to Will.

"Where's Jack?" Will spat, clenching his fists. His expression was livid and Elizabeth had a flitting thought that Will knew about Jack and her. But that was impossible, Will was safe on Davy's ship… or so she thought. Though now she realized he hadn't been present when Davy's crew had boarded the _Pearl_ to leave Jack to kraken. Swallowing Elizabeth was annoyed that Will's stance was actually frightening her. Why was he so mad?

"He was swept away by a strong wind, I have no idea where he is… Will, how did you get here, is everything okay?" Elizabeth took a small step backwards as he locked his icy glare on her. Something was wrong; she had never seen him this mad before. Much to her surprise Will laughed, a short, dark chuckle.

"Oh yes, everything is fine! My fiancée only left me for a disgusting pig who only wants to bed you and then toss you at the next port!" Will snarled and Elizabeth found her knees shaking, she was terrified. Will advanced towards her, trembling in rage, his eyes were completely black. This wasn't Will, she was sure of it now.

"Will, I-I'm sorry, I meant to tell you I did, but-" Elizabeth hoped to reason and calm the frightening figure before her, but was interrupted.

"But what? You didn't have the time? Or you didn't have the heart to clue the man you so ardently told you loved not so long ago that you no longer fancied him!"

"I wanted to tell you! Believe me, I didn't want to cause you pain!" Elizabeth was crying now, she knew this wasn't Will and yet she kept persisting with her weak excuse.

"But you did! And it would only be right if I returned the favor." Will's hands suddenly flew out in front of him and grasped Elizabeth's neck, straggling her. Elizabeth clawed and ripped at his hands, but he was much too strong. Blackness started to collect around her vision and before she fainted she suddenly realized the mess she had left on Earth.

--

"Bugger." Jack's heart sped up as he viewed his number one enemy standing tall before him. What was he doing here? And why was his sword drawn?

"Jack Sparrow, how are you enjoying your stay?" Davy cackled, gently swinging his sword by his side. Jack's eyes never left Davy's blade as he mentally cursed himself for not having one.

"Well, the company has depleted infinitely I must say, I prefer the company I had by my side a few moments ago to the one I'm presented with now." Jack smiled roguishly. Davy however seemed unfazed by his rude comment.

"Aye, I'm sure being in such close proximity to such a fine lass as she would be most… stimulating." Davy chuckled at Jack's miffed expression. Holding his sword out in front of him Davy gazed at its slick surface, ostentatiously as if to remind Jack of his lack of weaponry.

"Though it's such a pity that ye had to drag her down with ye." Sighing Davy looked up to meet Jack's guarded eyes, he wasn't so happy to bring up the subject of him offering Lizze's soul to Davy and then to drag her to the locker along side him. He had to admit of all the clever trickery and pirating acts his performed he was most disappointed with himself for this less than horrid act.

"Really, how can the girl love ye after what ye did to her. Offering her soul to me most exuberantly and then to toss her to the kraken, how shameful." Davy shook his head in disgust. Jack knew this couldn't possibly be the real Davy, this was the locker, mind games were its forte. But still the comment hit home, he didn't exactly toss her to the kraken but he hadn't done a very good job of protecting her from it. Jack had no words to defend himself, these very acts had been weighing heavily over him and of course he knew it was only a matter of time before the locker would throw them at him most violently. And though they were just words he couldn't stop them, he couldn't parry their blow or fight back, they had cut him deep. Davy noticed this and raised his sword in a fighting position, it seemed the words had done their job; it was now time for the blade.

"Ye've done a brilliant job of hurting her Jack, it's only fair to endure it too." Jack knew what was coming but he didn't care to dodge it. In fact Davy's words had been so powerful his mind was telling him to stand still, that he deserved the pain. Davy's sword plunged into his side and Jack fell to the ground writhing in pain and blood as Davy walked off.

--

"We are still headed for world's end, correct?" Will asked urgently as he joined Barbossa at the helm. Will didn't understand what motives Barbossa would have to journey there, but will wanted Elizabeth back. Barbossa turned to look at the blacksmith, he didn't really want the annoying boy hovering over him and asking such unnecessary questions. But it was always nice to have a pawn to do his evil biddings. Will was too blinded by the rescue of his dearly beloved that he wasn't aware of the trickery Barbossa was capable of.

"Aye, we are sailing right to the very place as I speak." Barbossa supplied and began strolling down the stairs over to a curiously quiet crewmember. Barbossa had gained position as captain of this ship easily but he didn't want one overly confident rebel to cause him trouble.

James Norrington felt Barbasso's presence behind him as he stared out into the ocean. He didn't turn though, he didn't want to converse with the deceiving pirate, he hated thinking as of now he was working for him. James was a man with a grand past and high status (well, will soon gain back that status); he didn't want this disgusting mockery of a man to mar his reputation.

"Would ye do ye duty has part of the crew and secure the lines?" Barbossa inquired stepping to James's side and injecting smugness and superiority into his voice. Thus, prompting a grimace from James. But after a second to collect himself James turned and gave Barbossa a sharp nod before marching of to check the lines. Being a master of underhanded acts Barbossa knew there was more going on with the ex-commodore's than what met the eye. The only question was, what?

James forced himself to carry on with the duties, no matter how much humiliation came with it. He would soon have all he ever wanted he just had play along and this thought kept him going. When they landed in the locker he would already have the crew (both) on his side due to his offers of a better position (this for Beckett's crew) and a reward for the "rescue" of Elizabeth (this for Jack's crew, James was hoping the thought of something "shiny" would keep them on his side). Then they'd easily revolt against Barbossa leaving him in the locker, while Will would agree to anything he was only after Elizabeth. Well there was the matter of his father he had been talking about nonstop in the cells, but James couldn't do anything about that, right? Beckett would face the same fate as Barbossa; the scheming man only deserved it. _He'd do the same to me._ James convinced himself it was only the right thing to do when the nagging of a guilty-conscious presented itself.

Rounding the corner James tripped over a rope and landed behind a cannon. He sighed heavily hoping no one saw his less than honorable move. But as he struggled to get up he heard the soft sounds of whispering and decided it wouldn't hurt to investigate.

"Wot, are we gonna do?" Ragetti nervously whispered rubbing at his wooden eye. Pintel sat on a barrel irritated, scratching at his head. James noticed the two pirates hiding in an abandoned area if the ship. He felt he should leave them to their business but something about their manner kept him watching. Suddenly Pintel reached into his coat and produced a most astonishing sight. James gapped at the heart of Davy Jones perched easily in Pintel's palm.

"Ragetti, this is a chance of a life time, I say we stab it now!" Pintel's eyes gleamed greedily, but Ragetti shook his head in denial.

"No, there can only be one captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, besides, I don't want to live forever ferrying souls." Pintel's excited smile faltered and he threw an uncertain look at Ragetti.

"Then wot do ye think we should do?" Pintel held the heart out and both of their eyes locked onto it. But instead of the usual glint they had at observing their treasure they had a fearful desperate look, almost as if the heart was a ticking bomb and they needed to be rid of it soon. James heart raced. Think of the leverage he could possess if he had his hands on the heart. He needed it. Taking a deep breath James started to approach them when a crewmember shouted something about ice. James glanced at the ocean and was met with giant icebergs looming over them. Rubbing his freezing nose he noticed the temperature had dropped as well. They were nearing world's end, he would need to act soon. James threw one more eager glance at the two pirates unaware of his eavesdropping and took off to the deck; he needed to appear busy if he were to keep Barbossa at bay. Having such a vicious pirate suspicious would not be smart.

--

"Captain, we've spotted them." Davy Jones grinned maliciously at his crewmember before turning to Bootstrap. Ever since the disappearance of his heart and key Davy had been on the lookout for Will. The boy who had such determination to disobey him now possessed Davy's most important item. Of course Davy was excited about Will's sure punishment, but he thought it the best to have Will's father watch the whole ordeal. Though he was curious as to why Will's ship was headed for the locker. He couldn't possibly be attempting to save Jack Sparrow. Davy's grinned widened, as he thought of the "fun" Jack and his beloved were sure to endure. But Will's rescue would definitely be put to a stop. For now though, he would build to the suspense and catch Will when he'd least expect it, so Davy would humor himself by trailing the ship.

Again I apologize for this late chapter, and I will apologize in advance because I know the next chapter will be late as well. I'm vacationing to Florida in a couple of days and my family is great at banning me from computers at those times. Sorry! It seems like too much to ask, but really a review would be nice… please?


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: I… um… well… I've got nothing. No excuse for the tardiness of this chapter. But hopefully someone will read it, I hate leaving things… unfinished.

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own POTC

Chapter Seven: The Heart

Pintel leaned against the railing gazing into the dark ocean. The stars in the night sky reflected beautifully in its smooth surface. Ragetti stood next to him fitting his wooden eye into place after wrestling it away from Jack the monkey once again. They had been pondering what to do with the heart of Davy Jones's since they had taken it. So far no ideas were fitting. Pintel offered to stab it… then, sensing the seriousness in owning the seas for eternity backed down and offered for Ragetti to stab it. He knew he could never do anything Pintel couldn't do and immediately refused. But what to do with the most valuable treasure…

"We could bargain wiv it," Pintel whispered, surprising himself with such a clever thought.

"Wot?" Ragetti whispered throwing Pintel a confused look.

"Yeah, listen, there's gotta be some greedy chum who'd be dyin' to get his hands on a prize like this. We could give it up to any poor sap wiv a great offer!" Pintel's voice rose as his excitement as he explained his brilliant idea. Ragetti chuckled and nodded energetically in agreement.

_A great offer? Now, what would this two pirates want from me. _James thought as he crept out from behind the main mast and disappeared below deck.

--

Will sat across from Barbossa in the Captain's quarters, trying to hide his disgust as he watched the juice from a succulent apple stream down Barbossa's chin. It had recently occurred to Will that he no longer knew the whereabouts of the heart. Sure the chest was there in front of him… but empty. He wasn't completely sure if he believed Barbossa stole it… or not. Will had crept down here to get an answer about the heart's location but Barbossa shocked him with his response.

"A trick ye learn in the pirate world, ne'er let the enemy know ye not ahead," Barbossa chuckled taking another bite from his apple. Will blinked and then swallowed. So… Barbossa wasn't as informed as Will had hoped.

"So you are not certain of where the heart is now, is that correct?" Will spoke trying to gather his thoughts that were becoming exceeding panicked. Without the heart, he couldn't save his father. Who stole it from the chest? He couldn't break his promise to his father.

"Correct, but we still 'ave the upper hand," Barbossa laughed heartily and tossed his apple to the side, standing, and slowly stepping around the table. "Ye see, the heart may be the most wanted, powerful treasure, but only in the right hands…" Barbossa smiled darkly, Jack bounded across the table and crawled across Barbossa's shoulders, creating an eerie image. Will looked Barbossa up and down uncertainly. _How can he be sure the heart isn't already in the right hands?_ Will thought as he wondered onto the deck.

--

"_Jack!" Elizabeth laughed as he flung her onto their bed. He snuggled into the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent. She smiled and caressed his dreadlocks. She loved the coarse and yet soft texture they had. Her fingers stopped intertwining in his hair as the texture and the length changed. Confused she looked down to find, not dreadlocks between her fingers, but stringy, brown hair. _

"_Jack-" She begin to question him when he lifted his face, but it was no longer Jack, it was Will._

"_Elizabeth, I thought you were over this by now," Will's eyes held a deep sorrow and he stroked her hair lovingly. Her eyes widened and she grabbed Will's hand from her hair._

"_Over what, exactly?" Elizabeth questioned, her mind reeled as she tried to retrace her steps. Where was Jack? Why was she here? Something wasn't right, just a moment ago she was in… wait. Where had she been? And she had been… stabbed? No, that can't be right. Maybe she had just been dreaming… _

"_Jack died, Elizabeth, he sidestepped death for so long, it was bound to come back around," Will's voice was soft and sympathetic, but there was something hidden beneath it. Elizabeth couldn't figure out what it was before she fainted and darkness over took her. _

Elizabeth woke up gasping and crying. What-. So it was just nightmare, everything was… fine? No… of course not. She sat up and took in the white, desolate land around her. She was in the locker. Again? No she hadn't left, she had always been here. That… that… thing, with Will, that was all just a nightmare. Nightmare? How can being with your fiancé be a nightmare? _Maybe confusion is another element of the locker. _But, after getting a hold of herself, she turned and there was "Will."

"You're not real. I don't know who you really are but you are not Will," Elizabeth suddenly, spoke, in a stern voice, trying to banish the "Will" apparition as well as convince herself he wasn't real.

"You may be right, but remember what I've showed you, because until you leave Jack be, you'll always be responsible for his death." And with that, "Will" disappeared.

Um, I don't know, this story is kind of all over the place, but I've been getting reviews and I decided, why not? It needs an ending anyway. Reviews are still welcomed! 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I just want to say this is going end kinda soon, but I think I have some more stories up my sleeve… maybe. I want to apologize if these chapters seem to be jumping around, or if you're confused… I do admit, I may have gotten out of hand with the plot twists, but let's see how it all plays out, shall we?

Chapter Eight: The Bargain

"Captain?" Davy Jones turned and smirked at his crew. They have been waiting for the opportune moment and now the crew was getting impatient. They wanted to attack and fight. Davy Jones turned once more to his telescope and viewed the Barbossa'sship in the distance.

"It's time," Davy whispered and the crew thrust their fists and weapons into the air as they headed full speed to the ship.

--

"We can't just tell e'eryone we 'ave the heart... can we?" Ragetti whispered, he was no longer feeling happy, or excited about having this treasure in his hands. To him it was just a burden, a disruption in the already hectic pirate life he had. Besides, he'd never admit it, but he knew he could never have the fortitude or strength for being the captain of _The Flying Dutchman_, so why keep this object any longer?

"No…" Pintel answered, he hated not knowing what to do next. He had been pondering who would most likely want the heart… but he didn't see how forking it over to Barbossa, Will, or well, anyone would be beneficial, everyone would more than likely slit his throat then sit down and chat with him about bargains.

James took a deep breath and decided to finally confront them, he didn't feel quite in control of the situation, but he was tired of trying to think of a plan. _It's now or never, maybe they want it off their hands, after all they've had it for days and they haven't stabbed it yet. _James chuckled at his absurd thoughts, they were pirates, of course they wanted the most valuable treasure in the sea! James began walking towards the two pirates but stopped when he noticed something. As Pintel fingered the heart and sighed heavily to himself he would cast longing looks towards the helm. _So… you want to be captain? Just not the kind that ferries souls? _James smiled to himself and continued towards Pintel and Ragetti.

--

_Jack breathed in the warm tropic air and listened to the waves crash against the shore. Opening his eyes he found himself standing on a beach, the sand sifting softly between his toes. _A beautiful sight indeed, _he thought, _but where's my Lizzie? _He turned around and realized he was on a small island, there was a cluster of palm trees, but nothing more. _How did I get here? _Jack started walking inland, it perturbed him not to know where he was or the location of a certain someone. Then something caught his eye. Just inside the cluster of palm trees stood two people. Two very close people, sharing an intimate kiss. _

_"I hate to interrupt, but-" Jack began but stopped when the two broke apart and turned. Jack blinked, not sure what to think or feel. _

_"Jack I wanted to tell you, but you were so happy, I didn't want to take that from you," Elizabeth explained stepping forward, away from Will. Jack shook his head, trying to sort out his thoughts. _Elizabeth is here… but kissing Will.

_"What… what do you mean?" Jack stuttered, he didn't like this, he didn't like the fact that Elizabeth was kissing Will, that they seemed to be stuck on some tiny island, and that Elizabeth was KISSING Will. Elizabeth sighed and gave Will a pleading look, he nodded and walked off, giving Elizabeth and Jack some space._

_"I don't love you, I just needed someone to lean on when we were in the locker. I'm sure you understand," Elizabeth smiled apologetically. Jack felt something painful happening to his heart. He stared at her. _Understand? She wants me to understand?! I don't, I don't understand how I got mixed up with a woman, how I ended up here, something isn't right. _Jack looked Elizabeth up and down_, _trying to find some clarity in the situation. Elizabeth shook her head sadly and gently placed a hand on Jack's shoulder._

_"You shouldn't be with me, I'll only end up killing you," she looked deeply into Jack's eyes and then slowly took her hand from his shoulder before turning to find Will. Jack clenched his hands into fists then looked up to find Elizabeth once again kissing Will. _No, this isn't right, this isn't supposed to happen. _Jack gritted his teeth and then took off, running towards the couple. Will pushed Elizabeth to the side seeing Jack approaching. Jack raised a fist and slammed it into Will's nose, then turned staring desperately at Elizabeth, as if his eyes could pull her back to him. Will stumbled backward and wiped the blood from his nose before landing a punch square in Jack's face. Elizabeth gasped and covered her eyes childishly. Jack watched her in disappointment, wondering where her spitfire energy went before he blacked out._

"Jack, take it from someone who's experienced love." Davy spat as Jack came to, rubbing his face, surprised that it all had been some sort of nightmare and yet he could still feel Will's punch. "Love won't get you anything but hate." And with that, Davy Jones disappeared. Jack glared at the empty spot where Davy had stood. _The bloody squid is wrong… there's no way I could hate Elizabeth… but I do hate Will. _Jack huffed annoyed that he had clearly felt this so-called hate in his nightmare. The enemy couldn't be right… could he?

--

"Cap'n! There's a ship!"

Barbossa shifted his telescope, from a suspicious trio consisting of James, Pintel, and Ragetti, to the sea. He grunted unhappily seeing the _Dutchman _in the distance. They could out run them, but Davy Jones might not be in a giving mood, and send his beastie after them.

"Boy, you've brought bad luck, I see," Barbossa muttered to Will who stood at the railing glaring at the ship. It reminded him that he still had a promise to his father. Will was so afraid he wouldn't be able to keep it, how could he stab a heart when it could have been left on some obscure island! He groaned and looked at his hands, prompting him to remember the rings he had made for him and Elizabeth, the rings they should already be wearing. Sighing, he wondered how everything went wrong… why? Why did everything turn out this way? He should be married, his father shouldn't even be on _The Flying Dutchman_ to start with. But he could fix it, he was sure of it. For once he let himself think about Elizabeth. He'd been too horrified about the death to even let his mind understand that Elizabeth was, in fact, at the moment, dead. Had she suffered? Was she okay now?

Will snapped his head up when it hit him. He went through the scene, the Kraken taking down the _Pearl_, Jack was going to be eaten, but she had… why didn't she get off ship. Why did she stay with Jack? She didn't… she didn't die deliberately… did she? Will clenched the railing. _No, see now you're over thinking things. _He ran his hand through his hair and joined the crew on the deck.

…Please review?


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you those who have reviewed, Kiki148 your reviews make my day : )

I love hearing what you have to say, so please feel free to review!!!

Chapter Nine: Plans in motion

It was working. Everything was going to be okay. James couldn't believe his luck! All he had to do was ensure Pintel became the fine Captain of the _Pearl_ and make Ragetti the first mate. This could be really easy… if he could locate the _Pearl._ Would it be in the locker? Or was it completely demolished? It would all work out. James was sure of it.

A glimmer in James peripherals caught his attention. Turning, he managed to catch Barbossa lowering his telescope and descending from the helm to the deck. _He didn't… no, he'd have said something he'd seen the heart… right? _James watched Barbossa stride across the deck and he began shouting orders to prepare to fight. _Fight?!_ James turned and surveyed the horizon. There was nothing but the ocean… expect for a tiny black dot in the distance. _Why are we worried about such a far away ship?_

"Barbossa, what's she flying?" James asked keeping his eyes locked on the speck of a ship.

"Nothing," Barbossa responded, he shot a curious glance over to Will leaning against a rail. James swallowed, _so it's Davy Jones. _Barbossa turned and gave James a bone-chilling smile.

"Don't worry it's all 'bout bargainin', isn't it?" James shuddered as he noticed a wicked glint in the Captain's eyes. Barbossa smirked and strode back to the helm. James glared at him. _He pretends to be blissfully unaware, but his got a plan, and he knows everything._ James watched Pintel and Ragetti disappear below deck and he sighed, frustrated. _I won't let Barbossa get in the way._

--

"It seems they are preparing for a fight," Davy observed as he watched Barbossa's crew scramble across their deck. He chuckled and turned to his crew, they all laughed maliciously.

"When we get close enough, I want to board, so be ready," Davy told the crew earning a few positive shouts of excitement. Davy strode to the stairs heading to his quarters, but stopped when he caught sight of Bootstrap. Davy took a step forward, keeping his eyes locked on the man. Bootstrap stared at the ship in the distance, willing it away, he wanted his son safe. He knew he couldn't do anything to help, but if Will could escape then he'd at least be out of harm's way. Davy Jones didn't understand how a man could be so devoted to someone. _I was devoted to someone once, though…_ He snorted and continued to his quarters. _The man is just in awe that his son is still alive. And he might care for him now, but I can guarantee that this father/son relationship won't last…_

--

"Jack!" Elizabeth had been walking for… well, she couldn't tell, she had lost all sense of direction and time. She would call out every now and then hoping to hear a reply. So far, no luck. She was hot, out of breath, and her feet ached. She groaned angrily and sat on the ground, feeling the heat from the barren plain seep into her skin. There was no relief here. No matter where she went she would always feel the boiling heat, the rough ground underfoot, and the heavy ach in heart. _Where are you Jack? _

She let her mind go over the nightmare, repeatedly. But so far she couldn't get anything out of it except that Will just wanted her away from Jack? No… maybe it was a warning to stay away from Jack? Or a warning that something worse was to come for Jack Sparrow. . . No, no, she wasn't going to think that. It was just another annoying trick the locker cooked up. Nothing more. But if… if it was a premonition… it was implying that she was going to cause Jack's death. That's what "Will" said. _This is ridiculous; I know it's not true. I would never hurt him. The locker is just messing with my mind. But maybe…_

"Enough!" She yelled out loud, sick of her thoughts, they were just turning her in confused circles. She got up off the ground and continued to walk forward. Though the horizon held nothing but white rough ground and white empty air. Ignoring the aching pain of heart and feet she sallied forth. After a substantial amount of time had passed Elizabeth sighed willing herself not to cry. She felt as if all hope was lost, how was she supposed to find-wait. She stopped and cocked her head top the side listening. She was almost sure… no positive that she could her rushing water, or waves. The ocean, the ocean was near! She took off running hoping that where the ocean was, her Jack would be too.

I know this one is short, but I'm trying to update sooner, so… yeah, reviews are still wanted!


End file.
